Girl with the weird family (IN PROGRESS)
by Sboyle92
Summary: Liliana 'Smoke' Mikaelson is a member of the Expendables team, and has been for five years now. She is the youngest and only female of the merc team. But there is more to her then meets the eye. Once, she was a Loser. Before she was a Loser, she was a captive along with, her twin sister Freya Mikaelson.
1. Chapter 1

Triple Crossover

The Expendables x The Losers x the Vampire Diaries/Originals

The Girl with a Weird Family

Liliana 'Smoke' Mikaelson is a member of the Expendables team, and has been for five years now. She is the youngest and only female of the merc team. But there is more to her then meets the eye. Once, she was a Loser. Before she was a Loser, she was a captive along with, her twin sister Freya Mikaelson. But she was able to free herself and escape before her aunt and sister awoke from their own slumber. Instead of looking for her vampire brothers and sister, she decided to do something else, to become something else.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Losers or the Vampire Diaries/Originals.

Chapter 1

I felt like I was drowning. But this wasn't the kind of drowning that most people think of. I wasn't drowning in water, no, I was drowning in the darkness of my aunt's spell, keeping my sister Freya and I asleep over the centuries.

But I couldn't take it anymore. I have always been stronger then Freya with magic, and almost as strong as Dahlia, which was why she put me to sleep as soon as I reached twenty-three and just fed on my ever growing magic, while keeping Freya awake. But after a century or two, even Freya and Dahlia herself went under a deep slumber. It has been a long time since any of us have been awake, and because of that, all of our magic has been growing over time.

So I gathered all of my strength and all of the magic that I could use without causing Dahlia or even Freya to awaken.

After struggling for quite some time with the dark spell on myself, I was finally able to break free, shooting up from the hay covered stone bed with a gasp. I looked around frantically, making sure that neither of the other two witches had awoken. It didn't seem so. I stumbled to my feet, my furs moving stiffly with me. I was surprised that my clothes were even intact after all of this time.

Which reminds me… how much time has passed? How long has it been since I've walked amongst the living?

I stumbled over to a table where grimoires, herbs, stones, and potions still rested. I spotted a rawhide bag sitting almost innocently on the ground and I didn't hesitate in taking it. I browsed the grimores, my eyes falling onto the grimoire my mother had created, it being linked to her actual one by Dahlia all of those years ago. So whatever spell would be written in my mother's original grimoire would be immediately copied in this one.

No one, not even Dahlia and Freya, besides me could open it as my mother had gifted it to me before Dahlia had kidnapped us.

I grabbed that and put it into the bag, as well as some healing potions that could heal any wound if used in time and save the injured. I also grabbed my necklaces that Dahlia had no doubt taken from my neck the second that I had been put to sleep. On the necklaces were stones that I could use to channel certain types of magic, even though I didn't need them most of the time. There were five different stones. Ametrine which was purple with a hint of gold. Amazonite which was green. Moonstone which was a light blue. Rose Quartz which is a pink. Rutilated Quartz which was an orange and white mixture.

I clipped the necklaces around my neck once again, grabbed the bag and, with one glance back at my still sleeping sister and auntie dearest, I left, feeling only a twinge of regret with leaving Freya there by herself.

I stumbled through the woods, hoping to find civilization.

I came upon a smooth, black road after a while of stumbling. Luckily, it was daylight so I could see what was going on around me.

Then all of a sudden, I heard this loud noise coming towards me. I turned my heard and squeaked, jumping back off of the road just as a horseless carriage went barreling past me only to stop and back up towards me.

I was too stunned to move as a part of the horseless carriage where I could see an elderly woman and man came down.

"Miss? Are you okay?" I couldn't understand the woman at first so I used a spell that allowed me to understand all languages and they could understand me too.

"This is going to be a weird question…" I hesitated. "B-But what year is it?"

The elderly couple exchanged alarmed glances before the woman turned back to me.

"It is 2002, miss."

"A-And where are we?" I stuttered out. I've been asleep for almost a thousand years!

"Why, your in the United States…. Miss, do you have someone we could call to come and get you?"

I immediately shook my head.

"I-I don't think so. It's all so blurry… I can't remember." The older lady's face softened.

"Oh, that's alright dear. Why don't you hop into the back and you can spend a couple nights at our house until you get on your feet."

"Oh, thank you, ma'am."

I walked towards the back part of the horseless carriage that looked like a door and pulled on the handle, it opening with an almost silent click. I slowly got in and as soon as I had the door shut, the man started going.

The lady turned to smile at me.

"I don't think we introduced ourselves. My name is Mary, and this is my husband John. What's yours?"

"Oh, my name is Liliana. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. And, John, stop at the mall on the way back. I think Liliana could do with some new clothes."

"Yes, dear."

I couldn't believe the kindness of these people. And I couldn't believe that I actually was free of Dahlia.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Maybe this new world that I've woken up in, wouldn't be so bad, especially if there were people like Mary and John.

linebreak

 _Two Months Later_

"Now, you be careful out there, Lily." Mary said, hugging me to her as we waited for my flight number to be called.

I smiled gently at her.

"I will, Mary."

I turned and hugged John. "Thank you both for everything. And I'll make sure to call you both when I come on leave."

"Flight 273 now boarding."

We said our final goodbyes and then I was boarding the plane, heading towards my new stage in life.

United States Special Forces, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2005

I sighed and continued to fan myself, trying to cool off from the South American sun.

I amused myself by watching the weirdness that is my teammate, Jake Jensen.

"Look I'm sorry I can't give you that kind of information. I'll do anything else, I just can't do that. I can't betray my country, I won't. This country gave me everything. Oh God, just keep him away from me. Please, don't let him near me! Oh, no! Oh God!" Jensen narrated as he played with the dog and Godzilla 'toys' he'd made out of a clip from his gun, several pieces of sticks and pencils, tape, rubber bands, and miscellaneous pieces of plastic he managed to find.

We had been in the jungles of Bolivia for almost a week. We were ordered to stay in our position until we assigned our next by our CIA handler. We still didn't have much information as to our mission yet, so we had just been spending the passing days waiting, hence the reason for Jensen's immense boredom.

I had to hold in my laughter as Jensen continued.

"C'mon baby, just relax into it and let Godzilla do his thang," Jensen continued narrating in a deeper voice, banging his two toys together as they were having s*x to create a shadow effect on the American flag just in front of him.

Pooch spoke up before I could.

"Okay, c'mon this is wrong on so many levels," Pooch spoke up from his spot near the tree he'd been leaning against, near our set up table and supplies while he scratched his back with a long stick he'd found. "Are you in or not?"

"Don't pressure him, Pooch. We don't need him whinning about losing again." I said, moving from my own tree that I had been leaning against and moving towards the guys.

I was the only female on this team and it has been three years since I've escaped Dahlia's clutches. I joined the Army and from there Special Forces, eventually being put on Colonel Clay's team a year ago.

I didn't use my magic much, having magically hidden my grimoire by shrinking it and having it, as well as anything magical also shrunken, in one pocket of my fatigues. I only ever used my magic to help heal my teammates if they get injured. None of them know what I am, nor that I've been alive for a thousand years and I had no interest in telling them, even though I loved them all like brothers.

I was brought back into the present by Jensen protesting my words.

"Hey, the only reason why I don't want to play is because I don't want to get cheated, Smoke."

And that is my nickname among us. I can move with no sound in my footsteps, which helps when I sneak up on the enemy. They don't know I'm there until its too late and then I disappear, just like smoke.

"I don't cheat!" I protested immediately.

Pooch pointed at me, nodding in agreement. Even though we all knew we all cheated. It made it fun.

"I don't cheat either. The Pooch may lie, the Pooch may steal, the Pooch may-"

"The Pooch may refer to himself in the third person?" Jensen interrupted, placing his two toys down so he could adjust his Army green muscle shirt and dog tags that were starting to stick to his body. I laughed at Jensen's words. No matter what the hacker did, or how he did it, he always somehow made me laugh at his actions.

"Occasinally," Pooch retorated. "But the Pooch will not cheat."

"Well, the Pooch can relax." Jensen shot a smile my way. He loved it when I laughed, all of the guys did, I guess I didn't exude happiness or something and so they counted gettingme to laugh as a win of some kind. Jensen then gestured towards Cougar who was sitting on a rock near the stream behind him, cleaning out his sniper rifle, wearing his own muscle shirt though he kept his hat on despite the heat. I've always wondered about the story behind his hat. But whenever I asked, he would just smirk at me. "I was worried about Cougar."

Pooch nodded, eyeing their sniper suspiciously. "Yeah, it's always the quite ones."

Cougar just smirked but Jensen's eyes widened and he whipped his head around to look at me wide eyed.

"That includes Smoke too, Pooch!"

I smirked and shrugged as Pooch and Cougar eyed me as well. "Like you said, Pooch, it's always the quiet ones. And you can't cheat at this game, right, Roque?"

The dark skinned man nodded. "It's Blind Man's Bluff." He shot a look at the two trouble makers of our group. "High card wins. How in the hell can a man, er, or a woman, cheat you?" I watched with amusement as logic seemed to finally shine through the others and soon we all were seated around the table, while Roque shuffled the deck. Once it was shuffled we all grabbed cards, but didn't flip them over yet.

'I feel like I got something over here," Pooch smiled, looking around at the rest of us.

"Queen, King, Jack. Queen, King, Jack. Queen, King, Jack," Jensen chanted over and over again as he rubbed the back of his card. Roque and Cougar just remained silent like me, holding our cards before Jensen started the count. "Okay, one, two, three! Go!"

Immediately we all flipped our cards so that the others could see but so ourselves couldn't see our own cards, sticking them to our foreheads. Jensen smiled as he looked around the group, not knowing that his own card was a low two of diamonds. I looked down, hiding my smirk.

I love Jensen, I do.. it's just sometimes he needs to be knocked down a peg or two.

I looked back up after I had composed myself, looking around at the others to see what they had. Cougar had the eight of diamonds, Pooch had the three of hearts, while Roque had the six of spades.

The demolitions expert smirked. "I have a great feeling about this one."

Of course, someone couldn't help themselves. "Well, your momma had a great feeling last night," Jensen said with a laugh.

Pooch laughed loudly while Cougar and I traded grins. Pooch high-fived our comms tech and hacker. "Oh, that was a momma joke."

Roque looked back and forth between the two before he pulled out a large, silver, serrated knife. "Alright, let's go," he said twirling it around in his hands before setting it down on the table as his wager.

"Oh now it's a game!" Jensen said, smiling. He reached behind him and pulled out one of his guns, setting it on the table. "I will… raise you."

"You don't wanna do that," Roque retorted. He was right, Jensen really didn't wanna do that.

"Oh, no?" Jensen challenged.

"Is that the piece you got off that Honduran General?" Pooch asked as he loaded a magazine into his own weapon.

"Yes it is."

"Guess what?" Pooch said, flipping his gun to catch the muzzle before placing it down on the table. "I'm definitely in."

Cougar placed a gun as well and they all turned towards me. I took a breath and reached towards one of the knives I always carried in my boot.

It was an ancient Viking blade that my father had given to me before he had gone off to war. I reverently set it down. The guys were quiet for a moment.

"Smoke, are you sure?" Pooch asked. They all knew that this knife meant something special to me but they didn't know _how_ special it truly was. I sent him a smirk.

"Go big or go home, right?"

We then started laughing and goading each other on before Roque pulled out another large knife and laid it on the table by his first one. Jensen started to laugh, seeing one of Roque's favorite knives, while Cougar whistled slightly and shook his head knowing that the game was getting serious. "How many knives do you have? What's going on here?"

Roque smirked. "I may like knives, but not as much as Smoke."

The guys all murmured in agreement and I couldn't help but to agree with them. I was scarily good with knives, espeically with throwing them.

We started betting higher.

"Cougs, your bet," Pooch said, pointing to our sniper. Cougar grinned and reached down for another weapon.

Then we were interrupted by the final member of our team, our leader.

"Hey Losers!"

We all immediately turned to see Clay walking towards us with a radio in his hands. "It's time! Pack up and get ready to move out!"

"Yes sir!"

Jensen took a peek at his card and whined slightly, while Pooch cursed at his card and Roque frowned at his. I couldn't help but grin at mine and I saw Cougar doing the same. I had the nine of clubs, which meant I would have won the game. I picked up my knife from the table and returned it to its proper home and continued to pack up.

We quickly got the trunks of weapons and ammunition packed into our Humvee. Once everything was packed away, we all hopped in with Pooch driving, Clay in the front seat, with me in the middle of two, and Jensen, Cougar, and Roque in the back. As always, Pooch's little dog bobble head was on the dashboard.

"Alright, we've got a drug and arms dealer named Fadhil," Clay announced, looking at the tablet on his lap, scrolling through the information he'd gotten from our handler. "He's running a homegrown terrorist assembly line out by the Madre de Dios river basin. We find it, we paint it for the stealth bombers and we get the hell out. No muss, no fuss."

"For that they need us?" Roque asked.

I shrugged. "Seems easy."

"Would you rather take on fifty dudes with AK's?" Pooch asked, agreeing with me. None of us wanted to get shot today.

"Colonel, this our last mission before we go on leave, right?" I asked.

Clay nodded. I sighed to myself with relief. I've been on active duty for a long time, I was missing home where I lived with Mary and John and their two teenaged sons in Kansas. I knew that after I got out, I wasn't going to sign up for another tour, even though I loved my guys.

We drove the rest of the way in relative silence, with Jensen occasinally spouting off random fun facts regarding jungles and all kinds of creatures that lived in jungles until Roque pulled out one of his knives and started sharpening it. Even with Cougar sitting in between him and Roque, Jensen shut his mouth for self-preservation. I couldn't help myself.

"Hey, Jensen."

"Yeah, Smoke?"

"Did you know that the word 'jungle' comes from a Sanskrit word meaning 'uncultivated land'?"

Laughs from everyone sounded, the previous slight tension from when Roque pulled out a knife disappearing.

I turned my head to see Jensen still smiling.

Jensen reminded me of Elijah whom was just a baby of two when Freya and I had been taken at six years old. Finn had been four but had been closer to Freya then me.

"Why do you always stick up for Jensen?" Pooch asked, the guys going quiet even though we were almost at the spot. I smiled slightly, not looking at any of them.

"He reminds me of one of my younger brothers."

"I didn't know you had any brothers." Clay said.

"Well, I don't talk about them much."

"Why not? I mean, if your brother is almost as cool as me, I would be bragging about him all of the time!" Jensen said. I smiled sadly.

"I haven't seen my brother since I was six, Jensen."

"Porque?" Cougar asked.

I sighed. "Because my twin sister and I were taken from our family when we were six. I haven't seen nor heard from them since."

The guys traded wide eyed glances.

"Who took you?" Roque asked.

"My mother had made a deal with her sister about something when they were children I guess, the payment being her first born child. But since Freya and I were twins, auntie dearest took us both, keeping us prisoner."

"How'd you escape?"

"I don't want to talk about that." I whispered. The guilt of leaving Freya behind still consumed me.

The guys exchanged glances again but let it go.

Good thing too, becuase we just arrived at the vantage point near Fadhil's base. We all quickly changed into our gear, putting on camo and Kevlar, strapping our weapons onto our bodies. Jensen, Pooch, and I opted out of a long-sleeved like the others and stuck with short-sleeves. I then wet my hair before putting it into a super tight bun so that there was no chance of my hair coming undone and getting in the way if we had to fight.

"I will never understand how you can fight with all of that hair." Roque commented, having watched me.

I huffed. "I can't. Or did you miss that I put it up?"

Roque rolled his eyes but went on his way. He began to peer through a set of binoculars, looking at the large compound below us, before he spotted our target standing on a balcony and talking on a phone. "Alright, I've got eyes on Mr. Fadhil."

I began to get a bad feeling all of a sudden.

I sidled up beside Clay. "Colonel?"

He glanced at me sideways. "Yeah, Smoke?"

"I suddenly have a bad feeling about this." I murmured.

Clay stiffened slightly but other then that, there was no change to his outward appearance. All of the guys knew trust my word when I said I had a bad feeling, because every single time I said that, things always went FUBAR.

"Ah, f*ck." He cursed softly. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Let's tell the guys."

He whistled. All of the guys turned and focused on him.

"Smoke's got a bad feeling about this. Be on high alert."

The guys groaned but did as they were told.

"Paint it," Clay ordered looking to Pooch who was on the back of the Humvee targeting device. Jensen was perched on the top of the Humvee, his feet resting on a box of weapons while he held his walkie-talkie in his hands, waiting to call in the air-strike. Clay and I were standing just behind Cougar who was crouched down in the tall grass with his sniper rifle aimed down at the compound silently scanning the area to make sure everything was good. He and Roque were now extra vigilant in making sure things didn't go wrong.

"Showtime fellas," Pooch said, peering through the targeting device, making sure he was right on target, before pressing the button to light up the area with infraraed lights our stealth bomber could see. "Go ahead and call me Michelangelo."

"Drop-Kick this is Pinball, requesting fire mission. The target is lazed and you are clear to make a run from North to South, over," Jensen said into the large radio in his hand.

"Roger Pinball, target's acquired and locked. Be advised ETA to fireworks 08 mikes."

"Roger, we'll break out the ear plugs." Jensen replied.

I began to get a really bad feeling.

"Clay, something's wrong." I said, four of the guys turning to me while Cougar kept looking through his sniper scope.

"Boss." He said. Clay moved towards him and took the rifle from him and looked through the scope, immediately seeing what Cougar was talking about.

"They're using kids as mules," he announced, which prompted the others to look back at the compound with binoculars to see that he was right. "Call it in."

"Drop-Kick we have children at target site. Repeat, we have eyes on children at target site. Please advise." Jensen said. I took the binoculars from Roque to see for myself.

"Acknowledged, maintain position."

"Maintain position?" Roque asked around the piece of grass in his mouth, looking at our CO. "What is he talking about Colonel?"

"Jensen try to radio the stealth bomber again." I ordered, keeping my eyes on the compound.

"Drop-Kick, we strongly recommend cancellation of the payload delivery."

"Your orders stand. Prep for extraction."

We all remained silent, digesting what we were being told.

"Colonel…" I said, trailing off. He immediately knew what I was saying.

"Cougar." Was all Clay needed to say. Immediately, the sniper was on his feet, using the butt of his rifle to hit the targeting device, breaking it. With the target system down, I pressed the button of the receiver for the comms strapped around my neck before Clay could so that none of the others could get in trouble.

I ignored Clay's head shake and spoke.

"Drop-Kick this is Pinball. Targeting equipment has suffered catastrophic system failure. I am calling an on-site abort."

"Well that was just stupid."

Clay immediately tensed and looked at me and the others at the foreign voice that just went over the comms. It wasn't the stealth pilot coming in with the payload. Clay pressed his comms receiver this time. "Is this mission controller?"

"This is Max, Colonel Clay."

"No one uses names on comms," Clay retorted immediately. As the others watched on, I immediately began to quietly pack our stuff up without any of the guys noticing. "This is a secure military channel."

"Is it really-?"

"God damn it, you listen to me. There are children on site."

"And you think I didn't know that? We locked coordinates the moment you painted. Delivery will occur on schedule."

"You can't just-"

"You have yourselves a super day."

"Shit," Clay cursed, turning back to walk towards our tech. "Jensen contact the plane directly. Tell them I want an abort."

"I'm trying, this 'Max' is somehow jamming us. There's nothing I can do."

I disagreed. "There's something we can do." Roque and Clay exchanged glances at me before nodding their agreement.

We all stood, looking down at Fadhill's compound.

"So here it is, the six of us against a fortress and we've got…" Roque trailed off to look at his watch. "About eight minutes until an airtrike sets the world on fire."

"Plenty of time." I said.

Pooch smirked and slipped his sunglasses on. "I'll drive."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cougar was currently standing up in the vehicle, his torso poking out of the hole in the top of the Humvee for shooters, with his sniper rifle in his hands, while Roque and Jensen sat in the area beside his legs. The plan was to barrel through the gates, kill the guards, rescue the children and get the hell out of dodge before the airstrike hit.

"Everybody brace!" Pooch shouted as the gate came into view.

Jensen and Roque immediately grabbed Cougar's legs, making sure the sniper wasn't going to be jostled around as they crashed through the gate and into the compound.

Pooch began to laugh maniacally as we drove through the compound with Cougar picking off Fadhil's men from the balconies of buildings and off of the back of trucks with expert precision and no hesitation. When we stopped, Cougar immediately ducked back into the vehicle as we all began to pile out, firing at the men swarming around us and using the Humvee as cover.

I overheard Pooch say to Jensen as they ducked down behind the Humvee, "Us against fifty dudes with AK's, huh!"

I smirked in amusement but didn't let my concentration up as Cougar and I continued to fire at any enemy soldier as cover for Clay and Roque to get on our side of the Humvee.

Then we all stood up and started shooting at the men trying to get around the vehicles, quickly taking them out while shouts filled the compound. We quickly ducked back own in cover again, waiting for Clay to give out orders. "Jensen, Pooch, get a truck for the kids! The rest of us will be out in five!"

"Not to mention the airstrike in four!" Roque reminded.

"Alright, we'll be out in four!" Clay shouted after Jensen and Pooch. "Rally point, on me!" He jumped to his feet and ran across the compound with Cougar and I providing cover while Roque trailed behind us. The two of them went towards the building they saw the kids enter but then I lost sight of them as Cougar and I continued to shoot the guards that remained outside and were still standing.

"On your left!" I shouted, seeing a guard coming towards Cougar. Immediately, Cougar turned and fired, the guard fell and Cougar and I began to back up slowly towards where the children were now coming out with Roque. Cougar began to speak Spanish to the kids, speaking faster than the demolitions expert could follow. It was the most either of us had ever heard the sniper say at once, but he was calming most of them down but one little girl was crying about her brother being upstairs.

"Roque, she says her brother is upstairs." I said.

Roque nodded. "Yeah, Clay's taking care of it."

I nodded and trailed behind the kids and the two members of my team to make sure that there weren't any more guards. We finally reached our get-a-way vehicle. A yellow short school bus where Pooch and Jensen were waiting for us. We loaded up the kids quickly and then ourselves, Cougar remaining by the door to make sure we weren't going to be attacked by a guard that slipped away. Finally with less then two minutes left, Clay appeared with the little boy in his arms. He climbed in with the boy, Cougar closing the back door immediately.

"Let's go!" I commanded as soon as Cougar got in.

Pooch floored it, knowing that we had less then a minute to get out of the blast range.

"What kind of blast radius are we looking at?" Roque asked, looking towards Jensen.

The blonde tech turned his small military issue tablet with the map of the area and the approximate blast radius it would leave. Roque and I immediately exchanged looks.

"Okay, Pooch, we're gonna need you to make this bus move a little faster." Roque said. Clay glanced at the screen too.

"Everybody hold onto something!"

"Like right now!" Roque shouted, spotting the stealth bomber flying overhead. Pooch quickly shifted gears and floored the gas pedal, shooting forward as an explosion rocked the area and a wave of fire started racing through the trees towards the bus. Pooch made the bus go faster but I knew we weren't going to make it in time. I turned my head down so that no one could see what I was doing.

I chanted softly in Latin in my head, protecting the bus from the flames.

My concentration broke as children and the others all started screaming and bracing themselves as the wheels touched the ground again after being propelled forward by the blast and began to hurtle down hill.

The screams continued on as Pooch assured us he had everything under control before we ended up in a large pile of mud, halting our decent.

All of us were breathing heavily.

"Everything under control, huh?" I quiped, causing for the guys closest to me to punch me lightly on my shoulders.

"Oh, shut up, Smoke." Pooch grumbled as he turned around to make sure the others were okay. Soon all the kids started laughing, happy that they were okay, and chattering about the 'fun ride'.

It took a few minutes before we - aka the Losers - were able to get our breathing under control. Then we got out of the bus, helping the kids, then started our trek through the jungle. Jensen radioed in for an extraction during our walk.

"Pinball, this is chopper three. Prepare for extraction."

"My favorite part was when we were completely on fire… but the shootout; that was good times," Jensen said as we neared the location of extraction.

We broke through the trees and into the clearing that was to serve as our extraction point, the helicopter already on the ground.

"There she blows!" Roque said enthusiastically to the kids, causing them all to laugh.

"Let's go, let's go!" Pooch said, corralling the kids together before we started running to the chopper.

The chopper door opened and the crew chief on the chooper looked to Clay. "Sir, there isn't enough room on the chopper for your team and them."

"Then it's them," he replied instantly. We began loading up the kids as fast as possible.

In no time, we had the kids loaded up. "Muy bien, chicos. Vamos a ir a dar una vuelta, eh?" Cougar started saying in Spanish, causing all the kids and myself to smile. "Agarrante fuerte, eh? Venga," the sniper finished, waving to the kids.

The kids all started saying goodbye, then the little boy Clay saved held out his bear to him.

"No, gracias," he smiled, gently pushing the small toy back towards the boy. "Keep your bear, okay? Keep him safe."

"Gracias," the small boy smiled.

"De nada. Adios," Clay said before looking to the soldier on the chopper. "Get them outta here."

The door slid closed and we stepped back, waving to the chopper, and looking at the smiling faces of the kids through the small windows as the chopper started to take off into the air. "Those are some cute little buggars," Pooch said, grinning up at the helicopter that was climbing slowly but surely into the air. "Hope they make it to the court martial."

Suddenly I heard a sound that sounded like a jet off in the distance.

"What is that?" Roque said, having also heard it. "Do you hear that?"

The others became aware of the sound, too. I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach.

"Guys.. this is bad."

"My signal is being jammed again." Jensen said. Then we heard a static filled voice coming over our comms.

"Max, Cobra One. Bandit locked."

We all stilled, listening to the radio conversation that wasn't ours.

"Understood. Cobra One, kill Bandit."

I felt horror consume me and I looked up at the sky, eyes locking on to the helicopter before I began running towards it, the rest of the guys following. Then a loud sound ripped through the air and Clay looked up to see a missile being shot out of a second stealth bomber and towards the helicopter.

"NO!" We all shouted.

The missile hit the chopper, causing the metal bird to explode into a ball of fire and raining metal.

"Oh my god." I whispered, horrified by the sight. How could someone do something like that? We continued to run forward but we were forced to come to a halt when all the pieces of flaming metal fell onto the ground.

In between the twisted and warped pieces of burning metal I could see the outlines of small charred bodies in the wreckage. I couldn't take it anymore and turned away from the sight. Clay, whom was standing the closest to me, immediately drew me into his arms and allowed me to bury myself into his chest away from the horrible sight.

I could faintly hear Cougar dropping to a knee and pulling his hat off, praying in Spanish, but I couldn't focus on anything else besides my and Clay's breathing as I tried to keep myself from crying.

"That's supposed to be us." I whispered. Clay's head moved down, pressing a kiss to my forehead in a brotherly fashion.

"You're right. That was supposed to be us, Smoke." I could feel the others looking at us then. I pulled back from Clay and looked around at my team.

"We were supposed to die. This Max was trying to kill us." Jensen said.

"So what do we do?" Roque asked.

"We can't go to the embassy," Clay said immediately. I nodded in agreement, picking up where he left off.

"We'll be framed for this. We'll be framed for everything." I continued.

"What do we do, Clay, Smoke?" Roque said again, including me in his question this time, speaking more forcefully as Cougar turned to us, replacing his hat. Clay and I exchanged glances again.

"We figure out a way to clear our names. But for now, guys, we're dead to the rest of the world," I said. Clay shot me a look but agreed with me. We began pulling our dog tags off of our necks. We tossed them to Clay before Clay tossed them into the fire.

"Let's move, Losers. We've got a long walk ahead of us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Creencia, Bolivia_

 _September, 28_ _th_ _, 2005_

I sighed heavily leaning forward to refill the man's drink in front of me. Just another day in this sh*tty life us Losers have gotten ourselves in. It's been four months since our FUBAR'd mission where all of those children were killed and we had to declare ourselves dead so we could clear our names. But to survive here in Bolivia, we had to get jobs. Cougar and Jensen worked at a doll factory. Pooch worked at a car repair shop. And Clay and Roque worked - well I wouldn't define it as work - going to animal fights and betting. As for me, well, I worked at a bar and did a little bit of dealing on the side. I bet you're wondering what type of dealing, right?

Well, it just turned dark outside… and you're about to find out.

"Do you have it?" A male voice asked a few minutes after the sun went down. I looked up to see a dark skinned man in front of me on the other side of the bar.

"Do you have the money?" The man nodded, putting the dufflebag in front of me.

"Five thousand in American dollars, one thousand per, as was the deal." I opened the bag up slightly and pressed my hand against the side, letting my magic flow into the bag. Soon, I knew that all of the money was accounted for and in the correct currency. I smirked at the man across from me.

"Thank you very much." And with a little bit more magic added, the bag disappeared from the bar top and appeared on my bed at the hotel we all stayed at next door.

The man's eyes widened slightly at my display of magic but other then that, he didn't say a word, simply holding out his hand.

I reached into my pocket and took out a ring box, placing it on the counter between us.

"Here you go. Five daylight rings as requested. You have a good day now." The male vampire opened the box and saw there were indeed 5 rings with lapis lazuli stones and enchanted with magic to give vampires the ability to walk in the sunlight without fear of combustion.

"How do I know that these will work?" I glared at him.

"I've made thirty daylight rings since I've been here, not including your five. And not one of my customers have complained. Now, leave." The vampire left quickly, grabbing the ring box and vampire speeding away. I huffed, rolling my eyes. "Pleasure doing business with you."

A couple hours later, the guys came in from a long day of work and sat at the bar.

I immediately put bottles of beer in front of them and put in five orders for steak and potatoes for them.

I then leaned against the bar tiredly.

"How're things going, guys?" I asked.

"Good. There is a birthday tomorrow at the doll factory during our shift so hopefully we'll be able to leave early with the birthday girls." Jake said excitedly for him and Cougar. I laughed softly as I moved away to grab their food and setting it in front of them.

"Yeah, hopefully. Pooch, how're things?" Pooch sighed, his mind on his wife and his unborn child.

"Fine. I called again just so I could hear her voice today and it just made my day a little brighter."

I smiled softly at the married man. "Well, be sure to tell her that when you see her again."

They all began to dig in to their food.

"Why are you always so sure that we'll be able to get back?" Roque asked after a couple bites.

I smirked. "We're the Losers, duh. The Losers always find a way."

The guys fistbumped each other as I turned to the last man of our group.

"Clay?" Was all I had to say for him to look up and meet my gaze.

"I'm good, Smoke." I stared at him for a moment before nodding. I looked at the clock, seeing my shift was now over. I sighed in relief, heading over to the tip jar and grabbing the Bolivian currency and counting it into six equal piles. "What're you doing?" Clay asked.

I shrugged. "I'm the only one that gets cash on the spot after I'm done working while three of you have to wait until the end of the week to get paid and two of you could win big or go home broke."

Clay and the others shrugged in agreement.

"Can't argue with you there but why are you putting your money into piles?" Pooch asked.

"Well, we all need spending money, don't we?" I thought of something. "Oh, and Cougs? I've got another 5k of US dollars sitting on my bed in the room. Remind me to put it with the rest, okay?"

The guys exchanged shocked looks, just like they always did whenever I brought back money.

"Sh*t! Where do you even get it?" Roque asked.

"And what do you do to get it?" Clay asked.

I shrugged. "It shouldn't matter as long as we keep on getting money, I don't care what I have to do."

Silence. "You aren't doing anything like-?" I cut him off.

"No, definitely not. We're desperate but not that desparate yet."

Silence again. "Anyways, here are your allowances my goodfellows. Please be sure not to spend it all in one place. And let's get out of here." I jumped over the bar after putting my own stack of cash into my pocket. The guys did so with their own piles of cash and doing the same before we left. I had a feeling that things were about to change, but for the better or for the worst, I did not know.

linebreak

 _September 29_ _th_ _, 2005_

THIRD POV

Days like today Jensen wished he'd actually paid closer attention in Spanish class; or at the very least had a Spanish translator app on his phone. He was seated in his spot at the doll factory—in the dress station, putting red and white polka-dot dresses on the blonde dolls—while everyone else around him were talking in Spanish, shouting to keep above the music they were playing to keep up spirits. Cougar was as silent as always, just whistling a tune as he tested the dolls to make sure the sound box worked before he passed them over to the hacker. Occasionally someone—one of the girls—would run up to him, ask him something in Spanish and run away giggling at his answer. He was able to get the gist of what type of conversations Cougar was having—because even if he didn't know much more than basic conversational Spanish he could tell when a girl was flirting in any language… well, most of the time anyway. But the other conversations going around them were harder to pinpoint.

He heard _'fiesta'_ and _'cumpleaños'_ tossed around a couple times, so he knew that it was about the birthday party but he didn't want to ask Cougar about it until they had left and joined the rest of their team at the bar where Smoke would no doubt be ready with their 'allowances' and probably with another bag of cash. He just wished that she would tell them exactly how she is getting the money.

"Jensen."

The hacker jumped at the voice by his ear before he looked up to see Cougar getting up from his station and grabbing his shirt to pull it over his head. He jerked his head towards the clock on the wall. It was time for them to head back. Sighing in relief, the blonde finished his last dress before walking out with the sniper and down the streets to head back towards their hotel. Jensen wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and try and relax his mind. As soon as he and Cougar arrived at the hotel, however, Clay and Roque were in the middle of a debate while Clay smelled suspiciously of alcohol and smoke. It looked like Smoke and Pooch weren't there yet.

"Jensen," Clay said the second they walked through the door, zeroing in on the hacker. "I need you to run a background check on a woman."

"Aw, really? Another girlfriend? I know you probably have been feeling lonely and everything, but I don't enjoy doing background checks on every girl it is you want to date, because newsflash, they're all crazy. Maybe you should try online dating. It might end up better for-"

"She said she can give us information on Max."

Jensen blinked. "Oh…"

"Get on that before you get some sleep, alright?"

They continued to walk. Before Jensen paused. "Did someone tell Smoke that the hotel burned down? With all of our stuff and all of that money that she's been saving to help get us out of here gone?"

"Aw, f*ck." Clay cursed. He had forgotten. They had all forgotten until Jensen brought it up. Clay sighed. "Someone's gotta tell her."

They exchanged looks.

"Not it!" Roque, Clay, and Cougar said a split second quicker then Jensen.

"Not it! Sh*t!" Jensen said. Then he realized something. "Wait, Pooch doesn't know about this either. So why don't we tell him and then let him tell Smoke?"

The others exchanged glances. "Agreed."

Two hours later.

"YOU F*CKING BURNED DOWN THE HOTEL?!" Followed by four punches to four very different sensitive locations on a man's body. Solarplex, Instep, Nose, and Groin. The others winced at Clay's loud groan and his slumped over position on the ground. All of them secretly glad that that wasn't them. But none of them could help their slight smiles at seeing their only female team member berate their leader for burning up all of her hard work and all of their clothes.

linebreak

 _Creencia, Bolivia_

 _September 30_ _th_ _, 2013_

I sighed to myself as I leaned against the wall of the entrance to the cemetery with Pooch, Roque, and Clay while we waited for Cougar and Jensen to show up.

I groaned. "What's taking them so long?"

Being around these guys made me forget that I am in fact a thousand year old witch whom left her evil aunt and her twin sister while they were under an enchanted sleep and that the rest of my siblings were now the Original Vampires… yeah, my life was so f*cked up.

"Look, there they are." Pooch said, nudging me lightly.

I crossed my arms and leaned even more against the wall, sighing again. "It's about time." We all watched the two of them ride up on the back of two motorbikes.

"I'm sorry we're late," Jensen said as soon as the girls stopped the bikes, allowing the two men to get off. "There was a party at the doll factory. It was Pepito's birthday."

Cougar pressed a kiss to Sonya's lips in thanks for the ride. The hacker started moving towards Valeria to do the same, but Cougar got there first, kissing the woman before smacking her ass as she took off on the bike with her friend. Cougar walked in front of him, tipping his hat with a smirk on his face, before Jensen started talking. "So… she wanted to meet in a cemetery. That's not like foreboding at all."

I smirked. Then I noticed his shirt that the four of us were staring at. Cougar came to stand beside me, throwing an arm around my shoulders casually.

"Am I the only one that sees his shirt?" Roque spoke up after a few seconds of staring at the bright pink 'Go Petunias!' shirt that the hacker had on.

"Nah," Pooch said, staring at the shirt as well.

Jensen noticed the looks and smiled. "Oh, this is my niece's soccer team; eight and under. I checked their scores online and I—" He cut himself off because of the looks he was getting.

I watched as Clay shook his head and started walking off with a chuckling Cougar behind him dragging me with him with his arm still around my shoulders.

"What? They're in the playoffs!" Jensen shouted.

"Okay, Jensen, okay." I stated knowing that he would keep talking about his niece's team if we didn't stop him now. Luckily, Clay took his cue without any prompting from me.

"What do you have on her?" Clay asked as we walked through the cemetery, weaving in between headstones and graves.

Jensen quickly pulled out his PDA to pull up the information he had found the night before and started reciting it off. "Besides a pant-busting crush? Her company file is blank. CIA has a standing kill order on her… as does Hamas; pretty much everyone aside from PETA wants this chick amscrayed."

"You think you're thinking clear on this?" Roque asked, falling into step beside his CO. "Huh? Cause every time you mess up, its cause of a woman—"

"Name one time," Clay challenged. I was ready with a name.

"Amber." I said, causing Clay to shoot a slight glare my way which I returned with a smirk.

"Amber wasn't the problem, Amber's _husband_ was the problem," Clay clarified, stepping over a headstone.

"Amber's husband wasn't the one who shot you," Pooch pointed out.

"It was only in the leg."

"Ah, yes, now I remember. And I had to patch you up because you refused to go to the hospital." I interjected. Cougar ruffled my hair as he removed his arm from around my shoulders, causing me to send him a glare.

"What about Emma?" Jensen put in.

I was beginning to see Clay was starting to regret challenging the topic. "Emma doesn't count. I didn't sleep with Emma."

"No, cause she put a bomb in your car!" Roque reminded, shaking his head.

"…alright, I admit that did take a little romance out of the relationship." I laughed causing all of the guys to smile slightly.

Roque rolled his eyes. "Yeah, now this chick shows up and… what's her name? Aisha? And she burns down a hotel."

"I'm clear, Roque," Clay assured as we came to a stop underneath the tree that Aisha had told Clay to meet her at. The sun was starting to disappear behind the sky, leaving only a few hours of sunlight left.

"You better be, cause I ain't getting killed by no girl," the knife fanatic grumbled as he sat down on a headstone. I cleared my throat. "Besides Smoke, that is. And she wouldn't ever do that to me or us because she's one of us."

"D*mn right I am, Roque." I reached over and fist bumped him.

"It's been a long time since anyone called me a girl." Us Losers all turned to see Aisha standing behind us. She was wearing a pair of jeans, black boots, a blue shirt, and a scarf with a bag strapped across her chest and her hair pinned back at the sides. She smiled at is, before moving forward, ignoring the fact that the four men and I were staring her down. She looked up to Clay and smirked. "She put a bomb in your car?"

"She was volatile," was his response, before he started gesturing towards the group, pointing to each man in turn. "Aisha, this is Jensen, Pooch, Roque, Cougar, and Smoke."

Aisha tried to hide her amusement at the group. "Really?"

I stared at her. "You got a problem with that?" She turned to look at me, blinking as if she had just noticed I was there. Odd, I would have thought she would have done research on us before approaching us.

"No, not at all."

I nodded. "Good. Now, tell us why we're here. I'm not real happy with you since because of your little spat with Clay, all of our things were burned. So start talking or else the next thing I do is going to be putting a bullet between your eyes."

"Sounds like fun." She quiped.

"Oh, it is fun alright. But for me more then you, I would imagine. Now, talk. You have five minutes."

The guys nodded in agreement with my words, and I felt good, knowing that they were going to have my back if I did have to do what I said.

She must have seen that I was serious so she began pulling out a file and placing it on the headstone next to Roque. "Gentlemen, and Lady, in ninety-seven hours Max will be in Miami. He travels in an armored column with at least thirty private security armed to the teeth," she started explaining as Cougar got up to grab the folder, still staring her down, before he went back to the headstone he'd claimed as his seat, looking through the file, allowing me to look over his shoulder as he went through it. "You have a better shot at kidnapping the President. Good news for you is I have the power to get you guys back in the US and fund the entire op as you see fit. You get Max and we're square."

"And why should we believe you?" Roque asked, toying around with the knife in his hands, I nodded in agreement with Roque.

"Because I'm the first person you've met that even admits he exists," she retorted.

"Because I don't think you've noticed, sweetheart, but we are technically deadmen. It's not like we can go up to the embassy and say, 'hey, we're alive, no we didn't kill those kids, but someone named Max from the CIA did.' Yeah, that'll go over real well!" I said right back. No one said anything else.

"Listen, you guys can all stay here in Bolivia and rot or you can go home and get revenge on the man who framed you. It's your choice."

"Colonel?" Jensen spoke up, looking to our CO to see what he would say. I winced. Oh, Clay didn't like being called that anymore.

"Don't call me that," Clay said in response to our youngest member. "We're not soldiers anymore."

I wanted to say something sarcastic but decided against it as I saw Pooch stand up and looked at our CO. "Okay, you know that if we do this we'll be waging a war against the Central Intelligence Agency."

"They started it," Cougar spoke up, looking determined and tossing the file back on the headstone by Roque.

"They did." I agreed.

"So… are we in agreement here?" Aisha asked looking around our group.

Cougar nodded, looking towards the rest of us. Pooch sighed and muttered under his breath before he gave a half-hearted nod. Roque rolled his eyes and shook his head, but said 'yes' and Jensen gave an enthusiastic 'yes ma'am' before Clay clapped his hands together. "We find Max and we take him down."

"Perfect," Aisha smiled.

"Wait." Everyone paused and looked at me. "I haven't agreed to anything yet."

"Come on, Smoke." Clay said. But I shook my head.

"We all want revenge on Max, I know. But why are trusting some chick that has come out of nowhere and wants us to take him down. So, I'm going to say a little warning before we begin planning anything concrete. If you betray us, you do anything that hurts my team, my family, do know that I am your worst nightmare."

Aisha scoffed. "Oh, yeah? And what will you do to me?"

I smirked. "I wasn't always a soldier, little girl, and I can do things that you can't even imagine." I saw her shiver lightly as an ominous breeze on a none windy day swept through us all. The guys just watched us both, still being on my side even though they were confused with my words. "Now, tell us your plan to get us back into the US or we're going to have a problem."

Still slightly pale and looking at me warily, Aisha did as she was told. Good, she was learning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Creencia, Bolivia_

 _October 1st, 2005_

I stared at the coffins that we were supposed to climb in to so we could cross the border. And I was now starting to get second thoughts. I didn't like confined dark places and I definitely didn't like not seeing where I was going. But Clay and the others had already agreed with the plan so I couldn't really object. I hope that putting this slight trust in this girl wouldn't come back and bite us in the *ss.

I sighed and climbed in, casting a spell to make sure that all of our coffins arrived at the destination safely. Soon enough the coffin was closed and tied shut by a bungee cord. Did I mention that I hate this plan?

 _Nogales, US/Mexico Border_

 _October 1st, 2013_

I woke up to Aisha's faint voice.

"Time to wake the dead."

I grunted softly. I'd love to show her what that would really look like and I would if she did us dirty.

I heard her cut the rope binding my coffin closed and I immediately opened the top half of the coffin, sitting up and taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Hey there Smoke." Clay greeted coming over and helping me out. I could see Roque rolling his shoulders, trying to get some feeling back before climbing out. Jensen shot out of his coffin like a rocket, grabbing his glasses and cleaning them before slapping Roque's hand, clearly happy to see him while Pooch and Cougar both climbed out slowly.

Aisha smiled at the group. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Yeah, yeah, sunshine." I grumbled stumbling as my numb legs tried to hold me up after so long of lying still and flat. Luckily, Clay caught me before I could face plant. "Thanks, Clay."

Finally we were all standing in a circle in the large warehouse type building.

"Where do you want to begin?" Aisha asked, looking towards Clay.

Clay smirked. "Let's go bird hunting."

It didn't take long before us Losers were all packed up and in the SUV that the strange woman had gotten. Pooch was at the wheel with Roque seated beside him. Clay and Aisha were in the second row while Jensen, Cougar, and I were all in the back of the vehicle, squished together. It was bearable because I was pretty thin, but still, the two men were pressed against my sides and I didn't have much room to move.

"Jensen, Roque, Smoke, you still have your fatigues, right?" Clay asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Roque questioned, with Jensen nodding that he still had his.

"We're gonna steal an Army med-evac helicopter."

"Well I sure as hell don't. Mine got burned up along with all of that money I had made, remember that?"

Clay turned pale at the reminder of my kicking his *ss when I had found out.

"Okay, then, you'll cover Cougar's back then."

"You got it." I fist bumped Cougar.

Our team had their usual pairs that we teamed up with almost every op with certain exceptions.

Roque and Clay. Cougar and Jensen. Pooch and I. And then sometimes Jensen and I got switched, especially if we needed stealth. Jensen was definitely not a master of stealth like Cougar and I.

I tuned back in as Clay continued outlining the plan. I couldn't hide my smirk. I loved causing a little bit of chaos in the morning.

linebreak

New Mexico

"So… we just stole a military vehicle to crash a semi into it?" I asked, looking around the group to make sure I was following the plan correctly. I loved causing chaos, I did, but sometimes Clay's plans turned a little bit too crazy for me. Jensen and Roque were dressed in fatigues and were lying in the middle of the road while the rest of us hid.

The military vehicle that they'd stolen was on its roof, with metal pieces lining the empty street. The semi was stopped just a few feet away from the crash site.

Clay smirked at her. "Exactly. Jensen will call it into the base and they'll send a med-evac chopper out. Cougar will be in the bushes with tranquilizer darts to take the soldiers out and Pooch will be behind the tree to take out the pilots. Aisha and I will be in the semi in case anything goes wrong and you… well… you can stay with Pooch, us, or Cougar."

I shot him a slightly dirty look. "So basically I'm the odd one out right now?"

Clay shot me a look but I was already turning my back on him. It used to be that whenever Clay was planning something, he would consult me more then anyone else on the team. And now since Aisha had shown up, it looked like he was thinking more with little Clay then with the rest of him.

"I'll go with Cougar. Maybe he'll tell me what's so important about his hat this time." I grumbled that last sentence and set off to join my teammate in the brush.

I flopped down beside him with a groan and stared up at the sky. I turned my head to see Cougar focused on what was going on below us.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what's up with your hat, Cougs?"

And there it was, the famous Cougar smirk but no reply.

I opened my mouth to speak again when Clay's voice crackled through the comms in our ears.

"Everyone in position?"

"Set." Pooch said.

"Ready," Jensen piped up.

I didn't even have to look at Cougar to know he was ready.

"We're a go." I said.

"Good. Jensen, go." Clay commanded.

I rolled over and moved forward so that I could peer over the edge. "I'm guessing this is bound to be dramatic.. and hilarious." I said. Cougar and I traded smirks, knowing that I was right. Anything involving Jensen was hilarious and dramatic.

"Base-One this is Cavalier-415! We've been in a collision with a civilian vehicle! Harvey's dead and Freedman's hurt real bad! We need med-evac immediately! He's got kids, Base-One, he's got kids!" He shouted before releasing the button on the radio.

"Well, that sucked." I muttered into the comms.

"Roger Cavalier-415, we're scrambling a chopper. Hang in there."

Jensen seemed to agree with me. "I could do better than that. So contrived… I used to be good at that. I was good at that, right Roque?" Jensen asked, looking up towards his unmoving 'dead' friend.

"Shut up."

"Thanks man," he smiled, lowering himself back down and adjusting his glasses. "Robert De Niro, who?"

"Jensen, _shut up._ "

"You shut up, Roque. You're dead. I'm spinal injury. Spinal injury can talk, dead can't say shit."

"Stop talking or I'll break your neck really," the demolitions specialist threatened, still not moving.

"You know, you really gotta start getting into character. I'm serious man. Dead guy… no talking."

I had to muffle my laughter at Roque's and Jensen's conversation.

"You guys, shut up." Clay commanded over the comms, causing us all to fall silent instantly.

I rolled my eyes at Cougar. "Yes, sir, kill-joy, sir."

I didn't know if Cougar was going to respond to me or what because at that moment the sound of a chopper filled the air and we immediately looked up to see the med-evac flying in. I pressed the comms on my neck. "The bird's landing."

 _"Showtime,"_ Roque replied.

Dirt and dust started to kick up everywhere and I had to roll over onto my stomach to avoid getting the little particles in my eyes.

The chopper touched down and immediately two medical soldiers hopped out with bags of medical supplies running over to them. One of them ran over to Jensen while the other ran over to Roque. As soon as he felt a hand on his chest, Jensen started groaning dramatically before he saw that the EMT kneeling beside him was a rather attractive woman. He adjusted himself to get a better look at her. "Alright buddy, we're gonna get you patched up in no time," she assured, reaching into her bag.

"Oh my God, hi," Jensen muttered, looking up at her face before licking his lips and smiling. "What's your name?"

 _"Fire when ready, Cougar,"_ Clay's voice went through the comms.

Immediately the sniper took two shots, hitting the female attending to Jensen in the neck with the dart and hitting the man kneeling beside Roque in the butt. He smirked when he saw both targets were hit before they were collapsing on to the ground.

"Nice shot," I complimented, giving him a fist bump. I inwardly smiled. If only he knew he was in actuality bumping fists with a thousand year old immortal witch. As soon as the two pilots climbed out of the chopper to see what happened to their two men, the sniper gently grabbed my arm and stood up, helping me to my feet. "Well thank you, kind sir." He tipped his hat to me in a southern gentleman fashion.

He then grabbed his rifle and began to walk through the grass and sticks to get behind the chopper to signal to Pooch with me following. Without hesitation the transpo man came out from the other side of the chopper, whistling to the pilots.

When they turned, Pooch raised his dart guns and smiled, shooting at them causing them to collapse. "You've just been chopper-jacked fellas!"

Clay and Aisha hopped out of the semi and walked over towards the others. "Where's my wild-goose?" He asked with a smile on his face, something I haven't truly seen in months.

"GPS… got it!" Pooch said, grabbing the tracker from the front window of the chopper and showing it to his CO.

Roque pushed himself up to his feet hearing that their mission was a success before looking over to Jensen who just got to his feet. "Have you _ever_ seen an EMT look like this?" Jensen asked pointing to the unconscious woman on the street.

"Really bro? 'Hi, what's your name? I have no legs but I want to take you on a date'?" Roque taunted. Jensen turned a nice shade of pink and tried to fumble for an answer before the knife fanatic shook his head and began to walk towards us. I just patted Jensen on his back when he passed me.

"Great work, Jake." I said softly, in refrence to the part where he had played in hijacking the helicopter. He sent me a small smile.

"Thanks, Smoke." Jake then grabbed my head in between both hands and placed a kiss on my forehead in a brotherly fashion before then putting an arm around my neck and walking with me back to the others.

It took all of us to get the chopper on the truck bed and after it was situated, Aisha and I had gotten the cover from the front of the truck and covered the helicopter as best as we could, tying down the edges to the bed bed of the truck. While we were working, Pooch started rigging up the GPS device to a makeshift rocket he was working on. Jensen and Roque had changed into their casual clothes and Cougar and Clay watched to make sure no one came up on us and witnessed what we were doing.

After Aisha and I had finished with the cover, she joined Roque, Clay, and Cougar and I couldn't help but join Pooch and Jensen, leaning against the side of the truck.

"Hey J," Pooch piped up, catch the tech's attention. "What do you think's going on with all this 'don't call me Colonel stuff'?" He asked, gesturing vaguely to Clay.

"Classic loss of identity," the techie replied instantly. "Clay defined himself by his place in military structure; his way of measuring good he did in the world. Without it he's another loser like the rest of us."

"Huh…" Pooch muttered, probably appreciating the fact that Jensen gave him a straight and logical answer instead of spouting off nonsense.

"And what do you think, Smoke?"

I looked up and met both of their gazes. "Like Jake said, Clay's whole life has been military and now since this Max guy has cropped up and ruined all of our lives, he's just feeling a little lost right now. We all are feeling a little lost, although the rest of us are hiding it better then Clay is."

Silence; each of us stuck in our own thoughts.

"Did you know that cats can make a thousand different sounds and dogs can only make ten?"

And there went the serious moment the three of us were having.

"Cats… not to be trusted," the tech muttered, pantomiming another golf swing.

"Okay, do me a favor and never repeat that," Pooch said, handing the rocket to the tech to hold while he placed the launcher on his shoulder. "We're all set!" He called out to the others as Jensen loaded the rocket in. The others all turned to look at the two men, watching to see if the contraption would work. "Ready to take a giant step for… uh… guys who like to steal stuff, I guess," Pooch grinned as Jensen ran back a few feet so he was standing with me, pulling me back slightly so they were closer to the others and out of the way in case it backfired. "Showtime," Pooch grinned before firing the rocket, smirking as it flew off through the skies, disappearing over the horizon.

"Beautiful," Clay complimented. "Let them chase that."

Jensen was laughing childishly as he ran up to the transpo man. "Now that's a rocket!" Pooch cheered, as Roque whistled, Cougar smiled, and Aisha looked mildly impressed. I gave him a thumbs up when he looked at me excitedly. "That is a rocket!" He cheered again, smiling back at Jensen.

"Shiiit!" Jensen smiled, probably trying to spot where the rocket went.

Pooch nodded and pointed to the horizon. "You see that? I'm the Black MacGyver! BlaGyver!"

"Time to move!" Roque clapped, getting our attention before heading towards the cab of the truck.

Pooch grinned triumphantly again before following Jensen and I towards the cabin so we could hop in beside the others. Since our other vehicle was dumped and the military Humvee was destroyed, we all had to pile into the small area. Pooch, Aisha and Clay were all squished in the front while Roque, Jensen, and Cougar were squished in the back, sitting shoulder to shoulder. I began to frown, standing in the open doorway and looking towards the others. "Um… I can't help but notice they're no space. Does that mean I ride with the chopper?"

Clay looked me up and down. "Can't you squeeze in the back?"

 _"We_ can barely fit back here," Roque piped up in annoyance, shoving Jensen slightly, and subsequently shoving Cougar farther into the wall. "Squeeze her in up there."

"Any more people up here and I won't be able to drive this thing," Pooch pointed out.

I pursed my lips. "So… chopper?"

"You could always sit on my lap," Clay offered.

"Or Aisha could, since really if it were just the six of us we would be able to fit perfectly." I snarked, glaring at the other woman. Clay began to look angry but I held up my hand. "No worries, though! I'm sure my teammates back here will let me sit in their laps for a bit."

Cougar reached down a hand and helped me in. I carefully crawled over all three men's lap until I was fully in Roque's lap with my legs stretched out over Jensen's and Cougar's lap.

"Let me know if I need to move, Roque." He just shook his head and gathered me in his arms, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Smoke. Why don't you take a nap?"

A nap did sound good. I could feel myself beginning to drift off and before I knew it, I was sound asleep, surrounded by blissful darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Miami, Florida

October 1st

As soon as they were all outside of the truck, the group had started unpacking their gear and getting the chopper off the back of the truck. Once the chopper was off the back, Jensen had helped lay down canvas around the area while Cougar got ready to spray-paint the helicopter so it would match the Miami PD colors. Aisha stood close by, cleaning out her guns while Pooch, Clay, Roque, and I were in the other room, going over the plans.

A short time later, the three came in and joined us. Clay was seated at one of the large desks with pictures spread out all around and maps of Miami.

Pooch was working on an engine for the car that was going to be used for the OP the next day. Roque was hovering near the mechanic trying to tell him what to do, which secretly amused me.

"There are few things in life that duct tape can't solve," Pooch said, finishing up some conversation he was having with Roque that we couldn't hear.

Cougar walked over to Clay and grabbed a photo to see the vantage point he'd get in the city, while Aisha examined the plans. "Are small arms gonna be a problem?"

"It's taken care of, thanks," Pooch answered immediately. Glad to see I wasn't the only one that didn't like her.

"So what's the plan?" Jensen asked.

Clay began outlining his plan, which I was liking until he got to the last part.

"Smoke, I want you sitting this one out."

"What the f*ck, Clay?" I immediately protested, the others slightly shocked. I had never been made to sit a mission out.

"Smoke, that's an order." I glared at him.

"Oh, so _now_ we're soliders with you back to leading us, huh? Nice to know, O Fearless Leader, that after more then two years fighting together, shedding blood and tears together, means nothing when your thinking with your d*ck."

Clay's face softened slightly but I scoffed, not wanting to hear anything else that came through his mouth.

I began to walk away. "To the men that I actually count as my team, let me know when you get back. Otherwise, leave me be."

THIRD POV

After the door to the outside clanged shut, Cougar, Roque, Pooch, and Jensen glared at Clay. But the four soldiers knew not to speak about it until the other woman was out of the room too.

"Anyway, this brings me to my question," Roque spoke up, looking towards the Bolivian woman. "Aisha, what do you want with Max?"

"Roque," Clay said in a warning tone, his patience worn thin from the little tiff with Smoke.

"No, she did her part," he stated walking towards the woman. "We got home. We can walk right now."

"You can, but we made a deal," she replied nonchalantly, shifting through some of the pictures.

"Fuck deals, okay? You made a deal with Clay. I want answers."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the scene, wondering who was going to give out first. Aisha stared at Roque for a few seconds before speaking. "Max is buying up next generation weapons. I don't know the end game. What I do know is when Max takes an interest in something people die and world maps get redrawn."

"Well shit," the knife fanatic muttered, unimpressed. "And you think you can take him on little girl?"

"No big boy. You are."

"I think I'm just gonna kill her right now," Roque said, pulling out a gun and holding it to her forehead. Not only was this chick getting on his last nerves, she had driven a wedge between their female member and their team, their family. And you don't mess with Roque's family, especially Smoke.

Clay didn't move and Aisha didn't flinch. Pooch watched the scene, looking back and forth between the two, wondering what was going to happen, and Jensen looked like he was worried about Aisha getting killed. Cougar just watched without any expression on his face to indicate what he was thinking.

"No you're not," Clay replied.

"Yes I am."

Aisha grabbed the barrel of the gun and held it to her forehead. "I'm right here. You want to shoot your bank girl, go right ahead." Neither of them moved for a second.

"Roque," Clay spoke up again.

Roque didn't move until he heard her voice calling him off.

"Roque, she's not worth it." Smoke had reentered the warehouse without any one noticing. Roque immediately lowered his gun but didn't move his eyes from the woman in front of him.

"Okay, you stay with us, but if anything smells like a trap I get to put a bullet in your skull. Does that sound fair?"

Aisha smirked at him. "That sounds fun."

Clay stopped Roque from walking past him towards Smoke for a second.

"I knew you weren't going to shoot her," Clay smiled at Roque.

"Not today," the man retorted, past the others to lean against the deck near Smoke, pulling out a black serrated knife had a slight curve to it so he could sharpen it while glaring at Aisha.

"Roque." Smoke whispered as the rest continued going over the plan. He looked over at her. She smiled softly at him. "Thank you."

He returned her smile and put an arm around her, kissing her forehead. She was like a sister to him, just like the guys were brothers to him. Which meant he would do whatever it took to keep them all safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Miami, Florida

October 1st

As soon as they were all outside of the truck, the group had started unpacking their gear and getting the chopper off the back of the truck. Once the chopper was off the back, Jensen had helped lay down canvas around the area while Cougar got ready to spray-paint the helicopter so it would match the Miami PD colors. Aisha stood close by, cleaning out her guns while Pooch, Clay, Roque, and I were in the other room, going over the plans.

A short time later, the three came in and joined us. Clay was seated at one of the large desks with pictures spread out all around and maps of Miami.

Pooch was working on an engine for the car that was going to be used for the OP the next day. Roque was hovering near the mechanic trying to tell him what to do, which secretly amused me.

"There are few things in life that duct tape can't solve," Pooch said, finishing up some conversation he was having with Roque that we couldn't hear.

Cougar walked over to Clay and grabbed a photo to see the vantage point he'd get in the city, while Aisha examined the plans. "Are small arms gonna be a problem?"

"It's taken care of, thanks," Pooch answered immediately. Glad to see I wasn't the only one that didn't like her.

"So what's the plan?" Jensen asked.

Clay began outlining his plan, which I was liking until he got to the last part.

"Smoke, I want you sitting this one out."

"What the f*ck, Clay?" I immediately protested, the others slightly shocked. I had never been made to sit a mission out.

"Smoke, that's an order." I glared at him.

"Oh, so now we're soliders with you back to leading us, huh? Nice to know, O Fearless Leader, that after more then two years fighting together, shedding blood and tears together, means nothing when your thinking with your d*ck."

Clay's face softened slightly but I scoffed, not wanting to hear anything else that came through his mouth.

I began to walk away. "To the men that I actually count as my team, let me know when you get back. Otherwise, leave me be."

THIRD POV

After the door to the outside clanged shut, Cougar, Roque, Pooch, and Jensen glared at Clay. But the four soldiers knew not to speak about it until the other woman was out of the room too.

"Anyway, this brings me to my question," Roque spoke up, looking towards the Bolivian woman. "Aisha, what do you want with Max?"

"Roque," Clay said in a warning tone, his patience worn thin from the little tiff with Smoke.

"No, she did her part," he stated walking towards the woman. "We got home. We can walk

right now."

"You can, but we made a deal," she replied nonchalantly, shifting through some of the pictures.

"Fuck deals, okay? You made a deal with Clay. I want answers."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the scene, wondering who was going to give out first. Aisha stared at Roque for a few seconds before speaking. "Max is buying up next generation weapons. I don't know the end game. What I do know is when Max takes an interest in something people die and world maps get redrawn."

"Well shit," the knife fanatic muttered, unimpressed. "And you think you can take him on little girl?"

"No big boy. You are."

"I think I'm just gonna kill her right now," Roque said, pulling out a gun and holding it to her forehead. Not only was this chick getting on his last nerves, she had driven a wedge between their female member and their team, their family. And you don't mess with Roque's family, especially Smoke.

Clay didn't move and Aisha didn't flinch. Pooch watched the scene, looking back and forth between the two, wondering what was going to happen, and Jensen looked like he was worried about Aisha getting killed. Cougar just watched without any expression on his face to indicate what he was thinking.

"No you're not," Clay replied.

"Yes I am."

Aisha grabbed the barrel of the gun and held it to her forehead. "I'm right here. You want to shoot your bank girl, go right ahead." Neither of them moved for a second.

"Roque," Clay spoke up again.

Roque didn't move until he heard her voice calling him off.

"Roque, she's not worth it." Smoke had reentered the warehouse without any one noticing. Roque immediately lowered his gun but didn't move his eyes from the woman in front of him.

"Okay, you stay with us, but if anything smells like a trap I get to put a bullet in your skull. Does that sound fair?"

Aisha smirked at him. "That sounds fun."

Clay stopped Roque from walking past him towards Smoke for a second.

"I knew you weren't going to shoot her," Clay smiled at Roque.

"Not today," the man retorted, past the others to lean against the deck near Smoke, pulling out a black serrated knife had a slight curve to it so he could sharpen it while glaring at Aisha.

"Roque." Smoke whispered as the rest continued going over the plan. He looked over at her. She smiled softly at him. "Thank you."

He returned her smile and put an arm around her, kissing her forehead. She was like a sister to him, just like the guys were brothers to him. Which meant he would do whatever it took to keep them all safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Smoke watched from the shadows as Clay, Aisha, and the team went over the plan one more time as they were gearing up. She still had yet to speak to Clay since he benched her two days ago.

"Smoke?" Smoke snapped out of her thoughts and focused her gaze on Pooch who had wandered over to her. "Did you hear me?" She shook her head. "I asked if you were going to be okay here by yourself?"

Her face hardened. "I'll be fine. Don't you worry, Pooch."

He clearly didn't believe her but chose not to comment on it. "We'll be back before you know it." He hesitated for a moment but threw his arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Don't let Little Clay's actions get to you, baby girl. We all would rather have you out there with us then her at the moment."

Smoke smiled and leaned up, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You're a good guy, Pooch. That baby is going to be lucky to have you as a dad and your wife is even luckier to have you as a husband. Now go get this b*stard so you can go home to them."

Pooch smiled at her and squeezed her to him in a side hug before leaving her and rejoining the rest in gearing up. Smoke watched him go with a soft look. She was going to miss him when she was gone.

linebreak

Smoke wasn't in the main part of the warehouse when the team returned at sunset. She was instead sitting on the roof on the ledge and watching the sunset with a beer clasped in her hands.

Smoke was lost in thought and didn't hear the door to the roof open and someone emerge. She only was brought out of her thoughts when they sat beside her, twisting open the cap on their own beer.

"Was he there?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. It was a courier drive and some guards."

"Glad I didn't waste my time arguing to go then."

He chuckled. Smoke sighed and drank the last of her beer.

"When will this be over?"

Clay sighed. "When we get Max and clear our names."

"I'm starting to run outta gas, Clay." She whispered. Clay glanced at her and waited for her to continue. "I was never going to sign back up for another tour after Bolivia. I was going to visit my pseudo family in Kansas and then begin looking for my family. Our hunt for Max is wearing me down."

And she wasn't lying. She was getting tired, and feeling a sense of longing to see her siblings again.

Clay was silent. "Help us finish this, one last mission Smoke, and I won't try and convince you to stay."

Smoke nodded her agreement.

Silence between the two.

"Glad to see you acting with your head again, Colonel."

Clay laughed and threw an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Glad to be back."

"Let's get this son of a b*tch."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight - pt 1 - The Losers Family

Over the next couple hours, everything was quiet as they waited for Jake to break into the drive and find out what was on it.

Jake was explaining what a courier drive was to everyone as he finally cracked it.

"Twenty-first century bagmen," he explained. "Russian mob banks pioneered them. It's like an electronic bearer bond."

Pooch heaved himself up to move closer to Jensen, shaking his head. "Okay, now say that again but a lot slower and dumber."

"Okay… pretend you're super evil and you want to move a ton of your ill-gotten blood money, but you can't because it can be tracked. So you load your cash onto this bad boy and you can physically move it anywhere you want to go."

"Kinda like having a suitcase full of money but not as heavy and more efficient?" Smoke guessed.

Jensen nodded. "Exactly."

"And we have Max's courier drive, right?" Roque repeated.

Aisha grinned as she pointed to the number on the screen as she joined them. "We have Max's 400 million dollars."

Cougar whistled at the large amount and shook his head. Smoke patted Jake's shoulder. "Nice work there, Jake." He grinned at her.

"Alright Clay, before you go and do something noble, like smashing it, I say we go on Amazon and get a jet," Pooch put in. Smoke laughed and turned to the father to be.

"It doesn't work that way," Smoke explained, surprising everyone on her knowledge about this kind of thing. "Unfortunately, courier drives can only load and unload on their home systems."

Jake interrupted her. "Although if we were going to buy stuff I'd say a canary yellow stretch Hummer. And how the heck did you know all of that?" She leaned and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm not just a pretty face, dollface." Cue a slight blush lighting up the man's face before he turned his attention back onto the screen to try and hide it. "But I don't think we should spend any of the money."

Roque stepped forward and spoke up. "She's right. We're not spending any of the money. We're going to trade it back to him, he's going to get his money, and we're going to clear our names."

Smoke nodded her agreement with her friend.

"No, we made a deal," Aisha argued. Smoke shrugged.

"What are you going to do, Aisha? Turn us into the authorities if we don't follow through on your little deal? Just remember, you came to us, not the other way around. You need us, we definitely do not need you, so I'd suggest toning it down a notch before one of us gets fed up with you and shoots you." Smoke threatened, having not moved from her spot but her glare was locked on Aisha until the other woman shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

"Smoke," Clay spoke up, intervening between the two women before it could escalate more… and so he would stop feeling the chills over Smoke's threat towards Aisha. When she didn't respond, he turned to look at Roque. "He's gotta kill us now, you know that."

"Yeah, I know that." Smoke nodded to show she knew that too.

"This thing has a record of every IP address it's been jacked into and there's one address that comes up a lot. It's obviously some place this keeps going back to," Jensen spoke up, catching the attention of the others once again.

"Max's base of Ops," Clay guessed.

"Port of Los Angeles," the blonde announced, sucking his teeth and sitting back slightly. "That thing probably has files on every black-book op he's ever pulled."

"Including Bolivia," Pooch finished.

"We could hit him there and we can clean him out, expose the world to what he's done."

"Clear our names in the process," the Colonel said, looking to Roque.

The knife fanatic nodded. "Alright, it's a good plan."

"And we still kill him?" Aisha asked a tad maliciously, her confidence coming back as her fear was forgotten over the possibility of finally taking Max down once and for all.

"Oh absolutely."

Smoke sighed. "Everyone start packing. We're leaving in two hours."

Los Angeles, California

October 6th

"Are we sure that it was a smart idea to let Aisha and Smoke go by themselves to steal a boat?" Pooch asked. Roque snorted.

"I think Clay's more worried about his little girlfriend not making it back if Smoke loses her patience without any of us there to stop her."

Cougar, Pooch, and Jenesen suddenly found the ground very interesting in order to hide their grins. Their sister-in-arms was a force to be reckoned with but had a short fuse even on her best day.

The five men were waiting on the docks about three miles away from the Port. When they first arrived around twenty minutes ago, Clay had started cooking up this grand plan on how to steal a boat to use as their transportation. Aisha, however, interrupted, saying that she and Smoke could get a boat much easier and much faster. So the two women had gone off into the marina in order to enact their own plan; the plan that they hadn't shared with the men and one that Smoke seemed reluctant to be apart of which had set the first warning bells through their minds. But chose to ignore it, knowing that she could handle herself.

"They should be fine," Clay shrugged, trying to appear indifferent and not at all worried like he truly was.

"I'm more worried about other people," Jensen piped up, looking around nervously, the others sharing his nervousness.

"I'm glad Smoke is on our side." Pooch remarked.

"Yea, she's pretty badass." Jake commented.

"Thanks." A familar voice remarked behind the group. The team jumped and one certain member let out a manly yelp - not at all high-pitched - before they whirled around to see the two females standing behind him, one with a smile on her face.

"When did you guys get back?" Clay asked.

"Just now. Let's go. Aisha got the boat."

"Aisha? What did you do? I thought you went to help." Roque asked confused.

Smoke snorted and shook her head. "Nope. I went to make sure she didn't double cross us and made her do all the work. No way I was going to seduce us a boat. I have class, unlike some." She sent a stink eye towards Aisha who returned it.

"Okay, enough. Let's go." Clay growled out, growing tired of the ever growing tension between the two females.

"Wow, how'd you get a boat like that?" Pooch asked with a raised eyebrow as they all climbed aboard.

"I just told the guys at the marina that my friends and I wanted to do a 'Girl's Gone Wild' fall break addition since in California the weather is so nice," Aisha replied. "They didn't question anything else after and only asked that they get an autographed copy when we're done."

Roque raised an eyebrow. "They really bought that?"

"They're men," Aisha said, smirking at them. "It's so easy to get men to do anything when they're thinking with their other head."

"Especially if their name is Clay," Smoke grumbled, grunting when Cougar elbowed her in the side. She glanced at him to see him hiding a smirk. Smoke turned to hide her own. They both knew it was true.

They all climbed in, Pooch immediately heading to into the wheelhouse to get them moving and Cougar setting up his sniper rifle on the side of the deck for recon when they finally reached their destination while the others settled in.

Finally, they reached a good spot to look over their opponents.

"What are we up against?" The Colonel asked.

Cougar peered through the scope, scanning the area when he saw the soldiers and stopping.

"What are we up against?" Clay asked.

Cougar zoomed in closer on the soldiers to be absolutely sure before he spoke. He knew for certain when he saw the blue camo and a familiar patch on their shoulders."Kryon," Cougar called out.

Smoke groaned. These guys were tough SOBs.

"Oh shit," Roque muttered. They all knew Kryon was bad news. Well everyone except…

Aisha frowned. "Who's Kryon?"

"Kryon Security Solutions; ex-Special Forces," Jensen supplied helpfully.

Smoke rolled her eyes. "Keep up."

Aisha shot her a glare but said nothing. The other woman scared the crap out of her though she had no idea why.

"They are basically a bunch of guys like Cougar." Smoke started.

"But without the warm and cuddly side." Pooch finished.

"What's the plan?"

"We start recon at 0600. Anyone not here for it… I'll understand," Clay replied before looking to Pooch. "Get us back to the docks so we can get some rest."

"Got it."

All of the Losers knew it was almost a death wish going up against the Kryon. But maybe, Smoke thought, with all of us, including Aisha, we'll have a chance…

linebreak

Later that night

Smoke was relaxing on one of the benches after they had eaten their dinner for the night, some Chinese takeout. She turned her head to the side and saw Jake sitting at the desk with his laptop out and typing away while the others, minus Clay and Aisha, were spread out and eating the rest of their food.

Pooch kissed the ring around his neck as he watched his wife on the security feed Jake had hacked into and pulled up on another computer. Smoke knew he missed her and couldn't wait to see her.

Everyone's mood was sober, thinking about their choices for the next day.

Then the reason Smoke loves Jake happened.

"Aw sh*t," Jensen muttered randomly.

They all looked at him.

"You okay?" Pooch asked, looking towards the younger man.

"The Petunias are playing the Marigolds on Sunday."

Smoke frowned, knowing that that was his niece's soccer team's name. "Isn't their playoff game this week?"

"Yep."

Smoke and the other guys exchanged confused glances.

"So?" Pooch asked in confusion.

"These are the Marigolds," Jensen retorted, turning the screen around to show the heavy weapons specialist the pictures of the large group of girls. They were much bigger than most kids their age.

Smoke laughed, Pooch joining her while Cougar just smirked. "Those are some hard looking eight year olds."

Jensen laughed. "Right? Look at these inmates!"

Footsteps caught their attention before Roque reappeared from the stairs in between both Jensen and Cougar, entering the wheelhouse and looking to Jensen and Pooch. "What are you doing?"

The blonde turned his laptop back towards him and closed out of the picture. "Uh, I was just trying to uh, connect Fadhil's drug operation with Max's cash. There's about four million missing. I'm just trying to track it down."

"What are you doing there Pooch?" Roque asked, moving over towards the Captain's chair and sipping at his mug.

"Jensen hacked a satellite for me earlier," the man replied, gesturing vaguely to the laptop in his hand.

"What do you need a satellite for?"

Smoke began to think as the three of them talked. What if Jake could use a satelite to find where her siblings were… she immediately shook that thought from her head. She had only a vague sense of what her brothers and younger sister looked like and she didn't want to risk Jake and the others seeing them doing any unsavory deeds. Wordlessly Pooch turned the laptop around to show Roque the traffic video of Jolene walking across the street with a shopping cart before she started grabbing onto her stomach.

She tooned back in just in time to hear Roque telling Pooch to go home to Jolene, his wife.

"And you should too, Smoke." That got her and the others' attention.

"What?" She asked, sitting up to look at him better.

"You told us months ago that you and your twin were practically sold by your mother to your aunt, that you have brothers out there that don't even know your alive, and that you had to leave your twin behind in order to escape your monstrous aunt… don't you want to meet your brothers, let them know you're alive?"

Smoke met his eyes and smiled gently. "There are things about this world, about me, Roque, that you guys don't know, and wish that you will never find out. If I die tomorrow protecting you guys, protecting my Loser family, I'll know that my life meant something. You guys are my brothers, maybe not by blood, but sure as h*ll by choice… But let's not think about what could happen, let's think about what will happen. We will get Max, we will clear our names, and we will be able to get our lives back."

Suddenly, Jensen grinned at his computer. "Got it!" The others all turned to look at him, then gathered around behind him to see the screen. "Fadhil's four million didn't disappear, it just moved into a private account."

"Whose account?" Smoke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a family trust. It says in the event of his death it goes to his kid who goes by the name of…" Aisha's picture popped up on the screen and everyone immediately tensed. "Sh*t!"

Cougar hopped off the railing and began sprinting down the steps to make it to the deck while the heavy boots of the others followed after them, Roque calling out curses, while Pooch started spouting off where Clay and Aisha had gone. The second their boots hit the deck they all sprinted over and onto the docks, running towards the van.

Smoke got to the door first to open the side and started to climb in just as the guys reached the van. Pooch and Roque climbed into the front, Cougar and Jake in the back with her, and then they were taking off, heading towards the motel at speeds that probably weren't legal.

"Is it too soon to say 'i told you so'?!" Smoke snapped out as the took a sharp turn, causing her to grab onto Cougar and Jake's arms to make sure she didn't slide into them.

"Shut up, Smoke!" Three of the four men shouted while the last one elbowed her in the side.

Less than five minutes, they'd made it to the motel where Clay and Aisha were located and piled out, Roque leading the way with the others right behind him, Jake bringing up the rear.

Once they reached the door of the motel, Roque kicked it in with his gun drawn and the others followed his lead, well except Jensen, whom came in with his arms up as Aisha aimed a gun at his groin while the others aimed guns at her.

"She's Fadhil's daughter!" Jensen gasped out. "She's Fadhil's daughter—oh shiiiit," he muttered, putting his hands up in the air. "She's got a gun… and it's pointed at my d*ck Clay! It's pointed at my d*ck, Clay!"

It was sort of hard for Smoke to keep a straight face whenever Jake was around.

"Would you rather it was pointed at your face?" Pooch retorted.

"I know it makes no sense, but yes!"

Aisha raised an eyebrow and lifted the gun up a fraction of a bit to aim at the hacker's face.

"Better?"

"Not really."

"Where's your gun, Jensen?" Pooch asked in exasperation.

"In the van."

"What's it doing there?"

"Not much."

"Would you two shut up?" Roque asked the two harshly.

Jensen turned to him. "Well what if it was pointed at your d*ck?"

Bang!

Sm-no-Liliana acted on instinct as Smoke was the soldier part of her while Liliana was the immortal witch but both made her who she was today.

With a flick of her wrist, the bullet didn't hit Jake's heart like it was intended to and they all saw where the bullet was headed, but instead hit his shoulder in a very noticeable curve.. Everyone was stunned, not knowing what had happened.

"You just shot at the wrong family, chica. I hope you remember my promise because I don't like to break them." Liliana waved her arm and Aisha went flying through the open bathroom door, crashing into the sink. Liliana's magic was so powerful after being contained for so long, it shattered the mirror above the bed at the same time.

Stunned with everything that had happened before their eyes that was hard to believe, the Losers didn't shake themselves out of thier stupors until Smoke started shooting her gun towards Aisha whom had slammed the bathroom door during their shock.

They heard a cry of pain over the sound of their gun fire, knowing that at least one of their bullets hit her. Their gun fire was so loud that they didn't hear the window breaking in the bathroom, signaling that Aisha had escaped. They only stopped firing when they ran out of bullets.

They were all breathing heavily for a moment before Cougar and Pooch ran into the bathroom only to find her gone.

"She's gone! She escaped out the window!" Pooch called out. Then all of their eyes went to Liliana who ignored them all and instead crouched down next to Jake.

"Jake, we've gotta move. I'm sure the cops are already on their way. Can you get up?"

Jake panted in pain, clutching his shoulder, but was focused on her words. "Y-Yeah, I can get up." Still, Liliana helped him to his feet, still ignoring the slightly hostile gazes on her back.

"We have to get moving, now. Questions later."

She began to lead the way out of the motel and the rest of the Losers reluctantly followed her out, knowing that she was correct.

It was a tense silence in the van as they sped away to a hopefully safe location.

linebreak

Glass fell onto the concrete from the broken window of the small convenience store. Thankfully there were no alarms. Cougar climbed in through the broken window and went to the front door, letting everyone in.

He ushered them inside as the five headed straight towards the back area where the pharmacy was located. Clay and Roque cleared out and disinfected the counter while Pooch held onto Jensen and Cougar went down the aisles to look for a few bottles of peroxide, sterile needles, and thread.

After Jake was all stiched up, Liliana couldn't take it anymore. She had been watching out the window and didn't turn when she spoke.

"Are you not going to ask?"

She could feel their gazes on her back.

"What are you?" Clay asked simply.

"Are you sure you want to know? Because once you know, there is no going back, no removing the knowledge of what is truly out there in the world hidden."

They all exchanged glances, exchanging looks.

"We do."

"Then let me tell you about my family."

"Your family?" Roque asked.

"Yes, my family. My father, Mikael, mother, Esther, my twin Freya, my younger brothers Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Henrik, and my youngest sister Rebekah."

"Those are some old names."

"Now, yes. A thousand years ago, no, they were more common back then."

Silence.

"Why do you sound like you personally know that?" Pooch asked.

"Because I am a little over a thousand years old, just like Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Niklaus, Mikael, and Rebekah. Henrik died a true death a thousand years ago, and Esther as well."

"This is unbelievable." Clay said. "You mean to tell us that most of your family is over a thousand years old? And you really expect us to believe that?"

"I'm not expecting you to believe me. I'm just telling you what you want to know. It is up to you if you choose to believe me.

"What I said in Bolivia was true. Freya and I were given to our aunt by our mother in the Old World, where she used our power to increase her own and to cause terrible things. It is she who made my twin and I immortal. But it is because of my mother that she did so."

"Why?" Jake asked, getting into the story.

"Because my mother had convinced my father after he returned from war to travel to the New World-"

"Hold up, the new world wasn't discovered a thousand years ago." Pooch interrupted.

She looked at them, amused.

"Not by humans. The stuff of nightmares: witches and werewolves, vampires, are all true."

She continued to tell the story of her family.

"And so my parents made my surviving brothers and sister drink the chalices of blood and then my father took his sword, and stabbed them through their hearts." Gasps from the Losers. They may not entierly believe everything she was saying, but they all sensed a feeling of truth with every word she uttered. "And so the last of the Mikaelson family died… only to rise again."

"What? Are they zombies?"

"No, Jake, this is the birth of the vampire race."

"Vampires? Give me a break!" Roque snorted.

Liliana sighed, she was getting tired of telling the story and them not believing her. So she raised her hands towards them all and pushed with her mind everything she was telling them about her family and what vampires, werewolves, and witches were, showing the irrefutable truth on the matter.

After she was done, the men gasped, those that were standing staggering on their feet.

"What was that?!" Clay exclaimed.

"Those were my memories, those were what the creatures of myth look like and what they can do."

"You're a witch, a 1,000 year old witch, why haven't you used your magic before?" Cougar asked. She smiled faintly at him.

"But I have. I made sure that if you were near me whenever we went into a fire fight that you were never gravely injured and if you were ever injured, I always sped up your healing. I did the things I could without exposing my secret but I couldn't hold it in any longer seeing Jake so close to death… I know that most likely any trust you all might of had in my me might be gone. But do know that if you charge into battle tomorrow to go after Max, I will be there 100% because I'm still the Smoke you all have known just with magic." Silence. Smoke felt sadness begin to creep into her heart and hung her head, turning away from them.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but Smoke is still a Loser in my mind." Pooch called out. "And the godmother to my baby."

Smoke turned and started to slowly smile at him.

"Really?"

He returned it, coming towards her to hug her.

"Really. You'll always be my Smoke."

And as she looked around at her family, the Losers, as they smiled and nodded at her, she knew that they were as strong as ever. Or so she had thought…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Eight - pt 2 - The Losers Family

 **There is a question posted on my profile page on wattpad and there is a poll on my profile on fanfiction. Please go and vote if you haven't already, please!**

"Remember the plan," Clay spoke up, looking towards the back of the exterminator van that Pooch had managed to get. Cougar was busy pulling his rifle case onto his shoulders while Jensen stowed his laptop in his backpack. Roque was checking over to make sure he had his guns and the taser he would be using. Smoke had been silently gathering her magic to use just in case one of her teammates died, she could bring them back with one strong spell and if she got to them fast enough. After they had all decided to go back to the Port, they had quickly regained their guns before setting off.

They were all ready to end this.

"Whatever happens today," Smoke began, causing them all to look over at her. "This ends today. And I'm real glad that y'all turned out to be my team all those years ago. I couldn't have asked for a better set of brothers-in-arms then you all."

The men smiled. "Hey no chick flick moments!" Jensen said, clearing his throat.

That caused the emotional atmosphere to change as they all laughed quietly. Then they turned serious again.

"Roque and I take out the guards and get in—"

"—so we can get in," Smoke cut in, motioning to herself, Jensen and Cougar. "Cougar sets up and watches everyone's six while I am to do whatever Jake says.."

"I get in, get the info, get out and save the day," Jensen added on with a grin.

Pooch rolled his eyes as they came up to the first drop area where they'd leave Cougar, Jensen, and Smoke. "And I wait in the van so we can haul ass outta here when we're done."

"Everyone keeps in contact," Clay ordered as the van slowed. "You three, get moving."

"Aye, aye," Jensen grinned as Cougar opened the back and the three hopped out, immediately ducking down behind an old beat-up looking car right beside the fence. The second that the van rolled out of site, the three began climbing over the fence. Cougar was the first one up and over so he could scan the area to make sure no one saw while Jensen and Smoke hustled over the top.

"We're in. Status?" Clay's voice cut in.

"The Pooch is good."

Cougar moved closer to the two and pointed the large shipping containers that were stacked high above them.

"You go. We'll cover you. Smoke, get ready to move after Cougar's in position. I want you high as well."

"You got it. Cougar, go." Smoke ordered. She watched him disappear through the shipping containers before turning her attentoin back onto Jake. "Be careful, okay? I don't want to have to raise you from the dead if you get yourself killed."

Jake looked at her wide eyed. "You can do that?!"

Smoke rolled her eyes. "Of course I can. I'm a witch aren't I?"

Jake just continued to stare after her as she left him behind and traveled to her own spot on top of a shipping container a little bit away from Cougar but still hidden by other containers around her from any looking for her.

"Jake, you're up," Smoke muttered through the comm as she followed him with her scope.

"Remind me again why I'm the one that has to do this and not the witch that can save herself with a wave of her hand if she fell?"

"Because said witch doesn't feel like doing something stupid today. Ask me to do it tomorrow."

"Smoke, Jensen, focus." Clay ordered.

Jensen grinned before jumping down through the open skylight, his rope making a zipping noise as he touched down on the ground. He unhooked himself and ran over to the metal doorway in the large building where he heard soft knocking. He pressed his ear against the door. "What's the password?"

"Let us in or I'll kill you," Roque retorted, his voice slightly muffled through the doorway.

"Correct," the blonde grinned as he opened the door and let his team-mates in. "The main server is two skylights over," he explained pointing towards a white door on the wall across the large room. "I'm going to be coming out that door."

"Get ready to move as soon as Cougar hits the fire alarm," Clay ordered. When he saw the blonde nod his understanding he gestured towards the rope. "Get gone."

Jensen nodded again and ran over towards the rope hooking on again before he shot up the rope, climbing back onto the roof. He ran across the roof and hopped down to the lower level.

It only took a minute for him to see the problem. "This skylight isn't open."

"Then it looks like you're going to have to make an opening." Smoke replied.

"I'm above the computer room, maybe thirty seconds out," he said over the comms.

"Wade's here. Last chance to get the hell out of dodge," Pooch's voice came over the comms.

"Roger that."

"Whatever you do, don't pop your stitches. I don't feel like having to patch you up again today either."

"You aren't up for anything today, are ya?"

"I'm up for shanking Max's a** but other then that, nope."

Jake grinned and he could hear the muffled chuckles over the comms at their female soldier. Finding out she was a thousand years old and a witch, and that werewolves and vampires were also real, had done nothing to change their perspectives on her. She was still their bad*ss sister-in-arms.

He jumped, crashing through the glass and repelling down to the ground. He was okay, his stitches weren't popped and he was about to get the information from the servers. Jensen grinned. "And the crowd goes wild!"

Almost immediately lights were on him and he heard the sounds of gun safety's being turned off. He looked up in surprise and saw that he was being surrounded by the Kryon soldiers, pointing guns his way. "Where are you going?" One of the men challenged. He internally cursed and held his hands up.

"How are you guys doing?" Jensen asked, loud enough for his team to hear him on the comms.

Smoke tensed at Jensen's words and panned her scope towards Cougar whom seemed to not have heard Jake's words. She could see Cougar still in his spot, sprawled out on the container with his rifle aimed at the fire alarm on the building in a different direction. He was so focused he didn't even notice the Kryon men approaching him from behind.

"Cougar, watch your six!" Smoke hissed into the comms. She saw the man tense up even from her distance before she saw a red laser targeting dot on his chest. He must've noticed it too, because he looked down before the three Kryon man surrounded him, aiming their weapons his way. He lowered his rifle down and held up his hands, his eyes meeting Smoke's, even from the large distance between them. She looked back at him helplessly, not sure what to do.

"Cougs? Cougs?" Pooch's voice came through.

"Guys, Jensen and Cougar are caught, Kryon is all over," she said into the comms as Cougar was hauled up to his feet and the comm was pulled out of his ear and thrown onto the ground so he couldn't communicate with the others. She waited for a response from Pooch or the others, but none came. Her heart started beating harder after seeing first hand that the Kryon were taking out their comms. "Guys, c'mon I need you to talk to me here," she muttered, ducking down into a crouch and scanning all around her, her eyes continuing to flicker back to the sniper who was trying to keep the men's attention on him so they didn't look her way. "Clay, Roque, Pooch, c'mon someone start talking."

"Smoke, where are you? I'll come get you," Roque's voice came over the comms.

"I'm okay for now, but where are the others?"

"I'm not sure. Kryon surrounded us and took Clay. I just managed to get away. Where are you?"

Smoke's eyes narrowed. The Kryon were getting them too easily, like they knew where they would be. The only reason they didn't know where Smoke would be is because Jake had ordered her to get up high and she had chosen her spot, neither informing the three on the ground what Jake or Smoke had done or said. Roque had asked her twice where she was. She started scanning the area more thoroughly, noticing that the Kryon had gotten Cougar down off the shipping container and were pulling him along on the ground while another group moved towards them, Jensen among them. "I'm next to the skylight waiting for Jake."

"...no you're not."

Her blood went cold at the words and the malicious tone of voice that Roque had taken. Things started to click into place and anger and betrayal started to flow through her. "You betrayed us."

"Yeah, about that... I'm sorry, Smoke this was the only way. Now tell me where you are."

"No... You've just made an enemy out of me, Roque. And if even one piece of hair is out place on my guys, you'll find out exactly why my family is feared by the creatures of the dark."

"Smoke-!" Smoke took her comms out of her ear and threw them onto the ground, breaking them.

Smoke then sensed eyes on her.

"Up there!" Smoke's eyes snapped up to see that the Kryon soldiers were looking her way.

Jensen, Pooch, and Cougar were all looking at her with wide eyes before her one of her brothers screamed. "SMOKE RUN!"

None of them wanted their sister to be killed like they were surely going to be.

Smoke didn't need to be told twice although she did hesitate about leaving her guys behind but knew that if she did escape, she could come back and rescue them. Smoke took off, sprinting across the shipping containers. Almost immediately she heard the men shouting for someone to stop and grab her, but she didn't look around to see what they were doing. She leaped over a gap between two containers and kept running before she caught a glimpse of the water.

She ran as fast as she could and heard the sounds of boots stomping on the containers behind her. She chanced a look back and saw that there were around five men running along the containers on her tail. She cursed before looking forward again, spotting the docks just ahead of her. She quickly jumped off the container she was running along, rolling on the concrete before shooting up and running towards the fence.

"Don't let her get over!"

Smoke ran at the fence and climbed it in two steps, hurtling over the barbed wire and landing onto the docks as soon as the bullets started flying. She ducked her head down and scrambled to her feet, sprinting towards the docks and diving into the water. The water was extremely cold and she had to do her best not to gasp. She breathed out through her nose in an attempt not to float up to the top before she looked around. In front of her was just open water, but behind her were the docks. She swam towards it and surfaced underneath the wooden boards, breathing in air as quietly as she could while trying not to make noise as she treaded in the water.

Boots stomped on the docks just above her and she chanced a look up to see that the five men who were chasing her were now standing on the docks, guns raised and aiming into the water.

"Does anyone see her?" One of them shouted.

Flashlights were immediately clicked on and Sky looked down to see that their lights were flickering through the water, shining as they tried to search for her. "Where the hell did she go?"

"She can't be that fast of a swimmer that she's gone already."

"Maybe she drowned herself. That would save time."

"Let her go," one of the men ordered. "We just needed the other four. She's not important. We weren't supposed to kill her."

"Yeah, and we're not supposed to kill the other four either, but we're gonna do that anyway. Just because that Roque guy told us not to kill them doesn't mean we should listen to them."

"Let's just go help Alpha team tie up those others. It's better than trying to find wherever that chick went."

"Hey? You want to mess with those losers?" One of them spoke up with a small laugh. He pulled out a gun and shot in the air three times before holstering his gun and snickering. "Let's go tell those idiots that we killed their little wh*re. That outta get a rise outta them."

"I like it!"

Smoke glared up at them through the boards but didn't do anything. She had to plan how to rescue Clay, Jake, Cougar, and Pooch. And to do that, she had to hope that Aisha had big enough b*lls and hatred towards Max to come back by herself.

linebreak

Smoke casted a tracking spell after she got out of the water, drying herself with a spell before casting the tracking spell. Aisha wasn't far.

She came up behind Aisha in a warehouse that was next to the docks.

Smoke drew her gun and aimed it at Aisha's head.

"I should blow your head off." Aisha stiffened and whirled around, her hands rising when she saw that she wouldn't be fast enough to draw her own gun with Smoke pointing her own at her.

"Nothing is stopping you."

"Actually, there are four things stopping me."

Aisha looked confused, causing Smoke to roll her eyes. "Pooch, Clay, Jake, Cougar."

"Not Roque?"

Smoke scowled still hurt and angry about him. "Roque betrayed us."

Aisha eyes widened. "So what do you need me for?"

"You're going to help me rescue my guys."

"And why would I do that?"

"I won't blow your head off, for one. And two, Max is out there. You won't get this close to him ever again."

Aisha was silent for a moment. "Agreed."


End file.
